Rencontre inoubliable
by story-world french
Summary: Fanfiction "Yu Gi Oh" AU écrite après un rêve bizarre. Plus de détails dans le premier chapitre. Tentative de fanfiction homosexuelle sans lemon explicite, désolé.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ce gros délire. Retenez bien que je risque d'avoir négligé la qualité en écrivant ça. Je l'ai faite après avoir eu un rêve hyper réaliste, je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'avais dans la tête cette nuit-là. **__**À**__** la fin de cette histoire, vous allez vous demander ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir-là. Bon bah bonne lecture quand même. **_

_**Attention ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction homosexuelle ! Pas de lemon hyper explicite désolé. Je l'ai écrite pendant ma période où je ne voulais pas abuser du lemon. C'est pour ça que les passages où deux personnages couchent ensemble, pas de langage sexuel style pénétration. Juste des détails pour que chacun se fasse sa vision des choses. Mais comme j'adore tenté de nouvelles choses et que mon point de vue a changé en 6 ans, j'ai des histoires plus explicites dans ma liste de projets. Dernier truc à savoir : le personnage qui sert d'élément perturbateur ne souffre absolument pas de Bashing, je reprends juste son caractère quand il apparaissait en tant qu'antagoniste dans un arc.**_

* * *

Dans la ville de Domino City du Japon, ville siège du célèbre jeu de cartes "Magic and Wizard" dans lequel s'affrontent monstres et magiciens, vivait un jeune homme passionné et excellent dans ce jeu du nom de Yugi Muto. Son visage angélique et son apparence de jeune adolescent lui donnait un côté adorable que les autres appréciaient chez lui. Ses cheveux étaient une belle palette de couleurs : des pics couleur onyx terminés par du violet clair et quelques mèches blondes dont une pendait au centre de son visage. Ses grands yeux améthystes rares brillaient de pureté. Il habitait un magasin de jeux en tous genres avec son grand-père dont il avait hérité ses traits, sa passion et ses prouesses des jeux et sa mère, les cheveux acajous courts et les yeux lavandes. Son père absent pour une affaire de business était rarement présent. Le jeune homme était heureux, bien que ce ne fut pas toujours le cas par le passé.

* * *

Autrefois similaire à un enfant faible, il fut longtemps victime des brimades de ses camarades mais aussi des jeunes de son quartier, voire des enfants. Ce n'est qu'un soir après de nombreuses humiliations que tout cela allait changer. Son grand-père Sogoruko lui donna un casse-tête complexe du nom de Puzzle du Millénium. Nul n'avait réussi à l'assembler, mais il sentait que son petit fils était destiné à y parvenir. Pendant huit longues années sans résultats, Yugi essaya en vain. Il n'abandonna jamais, son grand-père lui ayant dit que le puzzle lui accorderait un vœu en cas de réussite. Ce n'est qu'au lycée, après s'être fait martyriser par deux camarades de classe Jonouchi et Honda qu'il y parvint, non sans quelques obstacles. Ushio, une des brutes faisant régner l'ordre et la tyrannie dans son lycée, en profita pour forcer Yugi à lui payer des services de garde du corps qu'il avait pourtant refusé après avoir tabassé ses deux bourreaux. Le cœur pur de Yugi le poussa à les défendre malgré les coups qu'il reçut. Jonouchi reconnaissant lui rendit anonymement la pièce du puzzle qu'il lui avait volé et jeté dans une piscine le soir même. Au bord du désespoir avec la menace d'Ushio s'il ne le payait pas, Yugi assembla enfin son casse-tête et fit le vœu d'avoir des amis fidèles sur qui il pourrait compter, dont un qui partagerait plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Le lendemain, c'est la boule au ventre qu'il se présenta devant son tortionnaire. Alors que la sanction allait lui tomber dessus, ces deux anciens bourreaux le protégèrent mais reçurent les coups. Le monstre ignorait qu'il avait causé sa perte car ce n'était qu'une diversion pour que la jeune Anzu, amie d'enfance de Yugi, filme la scène. Elle montra la vidéo à la police et leur expliqua la situation puisque même le directeur avait laissé le gang des brutes tyranniques dépasser les bornes. Ce fut la fin de ce règne dont les dirigeants furent arrêtés et condamnés à la prison ferme. Yugi quant à lui avait trouvé ses amis fidèles, mais le puzzle n'avait exaucé qu'une partie de son vœu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élève fasse son entrée au lycée, Yami partageant une forte ressemblance avec le jeune homme. Pourtant tous deux étaient sûrs de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté, une ressemblance entre deux êtres de différentes familles est souvent due au hasard. D'après ses dires, ses cheveux similaires à Yugi et ses yeux violets lui venaient d'un ancêtre égyptien, le pharaon Atem dont il est le portrait craché. Le pharaon était d'ailleurs le dernier possesseur du puzzle du Millénium que portait Yugi sous forme de pendentif. Yugi voulut le lui "rendre" mais Yami refusa, son ancêtre ayant décomposé le puzzle avant sa mort pour que celui qui le rassemblerait voit son vœu le plus cher s'exaucer sans être obligatoirement son descendant. Il s'intégra vite dans leur bande. Il était bien plus proche de Yugi avec qui il partageait la même passion et les mêmes prouesses dans le domaine du jeu. Le jeune garçon adorait entendre Yami parler du pharaon Atem. Il était excité de savoir qu'il avait entre ses mains une possession d'un ancien souverain. Il avait le sentiment que la réalisation de son vœu touchait à sa fin. Mais ce fut de courte durée, un beau matin où Yami manquait à l'appel. Ses amis apprirent plus tard qu'il avait dû être transféré ailleurs en urgence suite à un accident. Le nom de l'hôpital fut classé confidentiel, personne ne devait savoir où il se trouvait pour son bien d'après le directeur. Yugi ne revit jamais son ami spécial comme il l'avait appelé quand il a formulé son vœu.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait maintenant 18 ans, deux ans étaient passés depuis la disparition de Yami mais il ne perd pas espoir. Ses études terminées, il vit toujours dans le magasin de son grand-père qu'il gère avec lui. Bien des choses ont changé, ses amis ont chacun un travail et ont quitté la ville. Pile après le départ d'Anzu aux États-Unis pour devenir danseuse, peut-être le signe que ses amis étaient comme des gardiens envoyés par le ciel pour mettre fin à son cauchemar, un nouvel arrivant débarqua à Domino : Marik Ishtar, accompagné de sa sœur Ishizu et son frère adoptif Rishido, venant d'Égypte. Les cheveux longs blond platine, les yeux lavandes et la peau bronzée, beaucoup de femmes et de jeunes filles rêvaient de lui appartenir. Mais Marik avait une préférence pour le masculin et pour cause, il jeta son dévolu sur Yugi. Jouant lui-même à "Magic and Wizard", il visita le lendemain de son arrivée le magasin de Sogoruko à la recherche de nouvelles cartes. En se présentant à Yugi pour payer ses trouvailles, il fut immédiatement séduit par la beauté du jeune homme et de l'aura pure qu'il dégageait. Il se présenta et lui demanda son identité en ajoutant un compliment affectueux. Yugi, mal à l'aise par l'attitude séductrice de son client, se retira dans l'arrière boutique pour se cacher de sa vue. Fatale erreur car sa timidité fit rire Marik, le trouvant encore plus adorable. Avant de quitter la boutique, il demanda quelques renseignements sur lui à son grand-père. Croyant avoir trouvé un nouvel ami pour son petit fils se sentant seul depuis le départ de ses meilleurs amis, Sogokuro s'exécuta. Il lui proposa même de repasser quand l'envie lui viendrait afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Marik usa de ses méthodes de politesse en le remerciant, pensant plutôt rencontrer son objet de convoitise dans un endroit plus romantique qu'un magasin de jeux. Le hasard voulut que tous deux se recroisent le lendemain à la grande place, Yugi étant parti à la librairie et Marik visitant la ville. Marik tenta une approche pas très classieuse en collant Yugi contre lui, la main sur les fesses. Le jeune homme dégoûté le repoussa en le qualifiant de pervers, mais Marik répéta l'opération en lui faisant des avances lourdes et repoussantes. Yugi avait beau refuser, Marik ne cessait d'insister. A la fin, sa patience se brisa et il tenta un baiser forcé. La proie se débattait comme un chat qui détestait les câlins en maintenant le visage du faucon aussi éloigné que possible et en lui hurlant de le lâcher. Le pervers ne voulant pas laisser tomber l'affaire, il se fit jeter à terre. Yugi lui ordonna de le laisser tranquille et de ne plus s'approcher du magasin de son grand-père en précisant au passage qu'il lui faisait horreur. Marik répliqua en le traitant de sale petit con égoïste et en lui demandant de quel droit il le traitait de la sorte. Ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Yugi se demanda s'il aurait dû apporter moins de précisions sur son vœu, si ça trouve le puzzle lui faisait payer d'être si difficile en amour. Peut-être que sortir avec Anzu qu'il aimait avant l'arrivée de Yami dans sa vie lui aurait évité des attouchements de la part de ce pervers. Marik quant à lui était vexé qu'il lui ait filé entre les mains, il en a connu des moins compliqués. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'obtenir le jeune homme, il sera à lui dans peu de temps. Yugi fit part de cet évènement à son grand-père. Le vieil homme se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé qu'une relation amicale était possible entre les deux garçons. A cause de lui les histoires de harcèlement de son petit fils ne cesseront jamais. Il ne parviendra donc jamais à vivre en paix ? Yugi le rassura en disant qu'il ne laissera jamais Marik le détruire de l'intérieur. Et il tint parole malgré les mois qui suivirent. Comme prévu, Marik ne resta pas sur son précédent échec. Fort heureusement, il se contentait de paroles amoureuses et de ses méthodes de séducteur, il n'utilisait jamais d'attouchements. Peut-être qu'en procédant étapes par étapes avec Yugi, il craquera devant son charme et lui accordera la permission de goûter ses lèvres demandant qu'on les dévore. Le jeune homme le repoussait alors en ripostant par une remarque désagréable sur son harceleur qui le faisait grincer des dents avant de reprendre son calme tant bien que mal. Il tint sa promesse de rester à distance de son magasin mais une fois Yugi dehors, la chasse amoureuse était ouverte. Cela ne couperait certainement pas à Yugi le plaisir de se promener.

* * *

Ce matin-là, le jeune homme se leva de bonne heure et sortit faire un tour. Il portait toujours son traditionnel uniforme bleu composé d'un pantalon en cuir, une veste en tissu, un débardeur et des chaussures cloutées noirs. Autour de son bassin, une ceinture bleu foncé pour y mettre son jeu de cartes. A ses poignets, des bracelets cloutés noirs en métal. Autour de son cou, le puzzle du Millénium au bout d'une chaîne. Il ne se séparerait de ce trésor pour rien au monde, le seul souvenir de son cher Yami, l'objet de son ancêtre, d'une partie de lui. La nuit avant de s'endormir, il lui arrivait souvent de déposer un baiser sur l'œil sculpté de la pièce principale en imaginant que c'était les lèvres de son amour perdu. Il n'a jamais eu honte d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe que lui et ce n'était pas ce pervers bouché de Marik qui l'en dégoûterait. Aujourd'hui il comptait aller s'acheter de nouvelles cartes pour améliorer son jeu. Quand il pensa avoir trouvé de quoi faire un nouveau deck, il s'assit au bord de la fontaine et contempla le ciel. Sa profondeur lui rappelait les yeux de son beau pharaon des temps modernes. Il en était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas Marik qui s'assit juste à côté de lui.

"- Bonjour Yugi, salua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Bonjour Marik, soupira Yugi déçu."

Il se leva mais fut immédiatement rassis par la main de Marik s'accrochant à son poignet.

"- Toujours aussi difficile, rit ce dernier en effleurant sa joue, poussant Yugi à déplacer sa tête sur le côté. Allons ne sois pas aussi ingrat, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu me désires à en crever.

\- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça puisque t'es si intelligent, lança le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur ? C'est pas parce que je suis gay que ce sera automatiquement avec toi.

\- Ah bon et qui est ce salopard qui m'a volé mon Yugi adoré ?"

Yugi ne supporta pas d'entendre quelqu'un insulter l'amour de sa vie. Il contourna la question et se redressa en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. Marik l'imita et le rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille, le forçant à s'arrêter.

"- Oh désolé on dirait que j'ai tapé là où ça fait mal, dit-il d'un sourire narquois. Si tu passais au bar ce soir pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Même pas en rêve, retourne donc moisir dans ta cave avec tes vipères !

\- Yugi d'amour, ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte, insista Marik d'un ton de plus en plus fort !"

Le jeune homme voyait très bien où son harceleur voulait en venir. Pendant son enfance où il vivait coupé du monde avec sa fratrie et son père pour protéger un ancien secret transmis de père en fils par des scarifications symboliques, d'après ce que Yugi avait compris, Marik avait tué son paternel. Le même jour il aurait fugué avec sa sœur suite à son désir de voir le monde extérieur. Le père les aurait piégés avec un mécanisme d'alarme, connaissant bien son fils qui finirait par ne plus tenir en place. Et pour leur faire comprendre sa déception due à leur comportement irrespectueux envers leur famille, il aurait déversé une grande partie de sa colère sur Rishido qui fut fouetté et marqué à vie par des cicatrices sur son dos. Peu lui importaient ses souffrances, il n'était qu'un paria incapable que sa femme n'aurait jamais dû accepter. En voulant reporter le reste de sa folie sur ses propres enfants à commencer par son fils, le jeune Marik brisé et vidé de son innocence et toute pensée rationnelle se vengea sur son père en le tuant. D'après la rumeur, son apparence et sa personnalité aurait soudainement changé pour faire place à un enfant sadique et psychopathe. Ce n'est que suite au réveil de Rishido et à la vue de la prière tatouée sur le côté droit de son visage que Marik redevint lui-même. Cette prière, Rishido se l'était infligée pour montrer à son petit frère qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir été incapable de le protéger de cette torture. Cette histoire avait suffi à Yugi pour comprendre que même si Marik vous offre quelque chose qui vous déplaît, il vaut mieux ne pas pousser sa patience au bout de ses limites. Il pourrait s'en prendre à sa mère, son grand-père où même à l'un de ses amis avec un plan aussi vicieux que lui.

"- Très bien je viendrai à 20 heures ce soir à la taverne. N'insiste pas je ne passerai pas avant. Tu ferais bien de faire aussi un effort cette fois.

\- Puisque tu as été si gentil je vais t'accorder cette faveur. Pense à te faire beau.

\- T'es gonflé ! Déjà que tu te sers de ton argument de merde signifiant que tu es capable de n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de mes proches !

\- Tes proches ? Laisse-moi rire, toi qui ne reverras plus tes amis de toute ta vie parce que tu ne les as pas suivi."

Une étincelle de colère apparut dans les yeux de Yugi. Alors que Marik éclata d'un fou rire, Yugi le calma en lui balançant un coup de pied droit dans le tibia. Son harceleur s'interrompit en étouffant un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme profita de l'occasion pour se sauver en courant.

Après s'être assuré qu'il était de nouveau seul, il prit tranquillement le chemin du magasin. Son grand-père était au comptoir et lisait le journal. Sa mère en tablier nettoyait les vitrines.

"- Oh te voilà mon chéri, je me demandais justement si tu rentrerais pour le repas.

\- Tu ne serais pas tombé encore sur l'imbécile numéro un de Domino City, demanda son grand-père en posant son journal ?

\- Hélas.

\- Il n'abandonnera donc jamais celui-là, soupira sa mère. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille m'expliquer avec ce bouffon ? Un bon coup de rouleau à pâtisserie dans sa tronche de cake, y a que ça pour les calmer ces crétins !

\- Maman tu exagères un peu ! J'ai plus 5 ans et je sais comment l'envoyer se faire voir !

\- On dirait pas vu qu'il revient toujours à la charge.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable. N'as-tu pas entendu les rumeurs ?

\- Oh si et c'est pas un schizo qui va me faire trembler telle la mauviette qu'il est ! Qui a dit que les femmes ne savaient pas calmer les emmerdeurs dans son genre ? Mon dieu il faudra que je me fasse une tisane, c'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Alors qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui mon fils ?

\- Je me suis acheté de nouvelles cartes.

\- Formidable, il faudra que tu me montres ton nouveau deck dans ce cas, félicita Sogoruko.

\- J'y penserai grand-père. Maman, Marik m'a demandé de passer au bar ce soir.

\- LA SALE VIPÈRE SORTIE TOUT DROIT DES SABLES PUANTS DU SAHARA, jura sa mère ! JE VAIS LA REMETTRE DANS LES TRÉFONDS DE L'ENFER D'OÙ ELLE N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ SORTIR !

\- MAMAN CALME TA JOIE !

\- Pardon mon chéri. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Avec la menace cachée qu'il m'a fait, j'ai peur que je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

\- Bon, dans ce cas prends ton téléphone pour nous prévenir quand tu rentres.

\- Mais si ça tourne mal surtout reviens immédiatement ici, ordonna Sogoruko. Imagine qu'une bagarre éclate ou que ce pervers s'en prenne à toi en utilisant des moyens déplacés.

\- Parle pas de malheur grand-père je vais le regretter ! Ah bah non je suis con c'est déjà fait."


	2. Chapitre 2

L'heure fatidique approchait, Yugi avait une énorme boule dans le ventre. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec une angoisse pareille, il comptait sur toutes ses forces si les limites du raisonnable seraient franchies. Le soir venu, il quitta le magasin à pas feutrés. Arrivé devant ce bar qu'il redoutait plus qu'autre chose, sachant qu'il appartenait à Marik, il resta une minute sans bouger. Il serra son poing et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il poussa un profond soupir et pénétra à l'intérieur. Les clients majoritairement masculins buvaient tranquillement leurs verres en parlant de tout et de rien entre eux. Yugi marcha entre les tables jusqu'à celle où Marik était assis avec sa fratrie et ses trois fidèles fan-girls : Vivian, une chinoise les cheveux noirs et les yeux noisettes, Mai, blonde aux yeux violets et Kisara, les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus. En les voyant lancer des regards de dégoût derrière lui, Marik comprit que son invité était arrivé.

"- Ah Yugi te voilà mon cœur ! Je me demandais si tu tenais à ce que je devienne méchant. On peut dire que tu te décides à devenir raisonnable.

\- Oh ça va commence pas ! Je suis déjà bien gentil de venir te supporter !

\- Mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur ! Ishizu emmène-le là-haut et prépare-le.

\- Tout de suite Marik."

Ishizu était sa sœur aînée, la peau dorée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. Plus réservée et moins arrogante que son frère, Yugi aurait largement préféré être courtisé par cette femme. En plus d'être une beauté aussi rare qu'une fleur dans le désert, elle aurait employé une méthode bien plus charmante d'après ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Même si elle avait 7 ans de plus que lui, cette différence ne l'aurait même pas dérangé puisqu'il était majeur. Elle mena Yugi dans une pièce fermée. A l'intérieur, un débarras où s'entassait des cartons remplis de vieilleries, de vêtements et de bibelots. Ishizu prit une boite violette d'une étagère et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière. Elle la tendit à Yugi qui l'ouvrit. Un tissu rouge pailleté apparut. Pris d'un mauvais sentiment, le jeune homme posa l'emballage sur une vieille chaise poussiéreuse et abîmée près de lui. Il saisit le tissu entre ses mains. En le sortant, le tissu tomba de toute sa longueur, révélant une vulgaire robe bustier fendue. Dans la boite, de longs gants violets en tissu, une paire de talons aiguilles rouges vernis, une longue perruque rouge et un tablier en dentelle blanc.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

\- Marik veut que tu portes ça.

\- DE QUOI ? HORS DE QUESTION DE ME TRAVESTIR NON MAIS OH ! T'ES QUAND MÊME PAS AUSSI PÊTÉE QUE TON FRANGIN ! VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS POUR CONCHITA WURST LES ISHTAR !

\- Dis donc mets-la en sourdine j'y suis pour rien moi !

\- Ah ouais ? C'est pas l'aîné normalement qui fait la loi dans la fratrie ?

\- Peut-être mais c'est pas pareil et tu le sais.

\- Non justement je le sais pas ! Je sais pas comment une femme qui dépasse tous les préjugés comme toi n'arrive pas à se soulever contre son cadet ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses, inutile de poursuivre cette conversation. Habille-toi.

\- Non mais tu sais c'est pas parce que je t'ai vexé que tu dois te venger comme ça.

\- Habille-toi, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, insista Ishizu en sortant de la pièce."

C'est en poussant un énorme soupir que Yugi s'exécuta. Encore une fois, c'est parce qu'il a pensé trop vite qu'il s'est naturellement attiré la poisse. Ishizu qui obéit à son frère comme une marionnette, c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Rishido qui s'y met en le réprimandant pour avoir repoussé cet abruti ? La soirée commence sérieusement à se gâter. Dans quel pétrin s'est-il encore fourré ? En mettant la robe, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait des poches. Il en profita pour y glisser son téléphone. S'il doit prévenir sa famille, il sera bien embêté de se souvenir trop tard qu'il l'avait laissé à l'étage dans son pantalon. Il enfila les talons en s'appuyant sur une chaise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui fassent mal mais ils épousaient parfaitement la forme de ses pieds. Il n'avait aucun mal à marcher avec. Marik aurait-il fait ce déguisement sur mesure ? Le haut de la robe ne flottait même pas. Mise à part deux petites rondeurs collantes formant une poitrine artificielle, il tenait en place. Il passa les gants sur ses bras, noua le tablier autour de sa taille et enfonça la perruque devant un vieux miroir sur ses pics qui s'aplatirent. Il ouvrit la porte à Ishizu, une boite de maquillage à la main.

"- Tu ne comptes pas me maquiller comme une voiture volée j'espère ?

\- C'est Marik qui l'a demandé.

\- PUTAIN MAIS C'EST LA JOURNÉE DE LA POISSE OU QUOI ! JE TIENS LA GRANDE FORME MOI ! MARIK QUI M'EMMERDE AVEC UNE INVITATION A SON BAR DE MERDE ET QUI ME FORCE À ME TRAVESTIR ET ME MAQUILLER COMME UNE POUFFE ! C'EST LA PIRE SOIRÉE DE MA VIE !

\- Pas d'imprudentes paroles Yugi. N'oublie pas l'avertissement que tu as eu ce matin.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour te permettre de me donner des ordres, madame je prends le parti de mon abruti de frère ? Je te rappelle que rien ne t'a jamais empêché de me défendre ou de le calmer. Tu es sa sœur aînée, c'est à toi et à Rishido de lui montrer le droit chemin en l'absence de vos parents. Écoute-moi, si tu n'es même pas capable de lui faire comprendre qu'on obtient pas certaines choses en les déclarant comme notre possession, tu ne seras jamais meilleure que lui. Je le conçois qu'une enfance avec un père abusif a joué un rôle important là-dedans mais ce n'est pas une raison. Continue comme ça et tu te laisseras menée par le bout du nez."

Ishizu ne répondit pas. Elle rentra dans la pièce et posa sa boite de maquillage. Yugi soupira et s'approcha, déçu qu'elle ait encore détourné la conversation. Elle utilisa un fard à paupières lavande et du mascara pour les yeux, un blush rose pour les joues et un rouge à lèvre cerise pour la bouche. Le jeune homme rougit en se voyant transformé de la sorte devant le miroir.

"- Bah voilà toi qui râlait, tu n'es pas si mal déguisé en femme.

\- Ne continue pas s'il te plaît ! Déjà que j'ai envie de me jeter par la fenêtre, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie. Bon descendons avant que la bête se réveille."

Ils redescendirent, Yugi derrière Ishizu pour se cacher. Cela ne lui servit que pendant un très court moment puisqu'elle se décala pour montrer le résultat. Tous les hommes sifflèrent à l'attention de Yugi, rouge comme une tomate et se frottant le bras de honte. Il avança à la table de Marik pour lui demander s'il était fier de l'avoir humilié ainsi.

"- Hé bien on peut dire que j'ai choisi la tenue idéale.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre comme ta sœur toi ?

\- Encore de si bonne humeur ? Ishizu donne-lui un plateau pour qu'il fasse le service, ça le calmera."

Parce qu'en plus il doit jouer le cliché de la serveuse allumeuse ? Si la connerie était l'Himalaya, Marik dépasserait largement le sommet. Il arracha le plateau tendu par Ishizu de ses mains en la fusillant du regard et se dirigea vers le bar. Il prit les boissons que lui tendait le barman et fit le tour des tables. La soirée fut insupportable pour Yugi. Chaque fois qu'il passait près d'une table masculine, il y en avait toujours un pour lui mettre la main aux fesses et glousser quand il le repoussait. Sans compter les compliments d'ordinaire destinés à la gente féminine particulièrement rabaissant pour lui. Alors qu'il retournait au bar pour charger son plateau, Marik lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Les trois fan-girls pleuraient des larmes de crocodiles, il a dû dire quelque chose qui les a blessées. Bah elles peuvent chouiner tant qu'elles veulent, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour comprendre qu'il ne faut jamais s'attacher à un con pareil.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? Après tout c'est ce que tu voulais, pour bien soulager ton orgueil blessé ?

\- Allons arrête de râler et viens t'asseoir avec nous beau-frère, proposa Rishido.

\- Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais ! Le frère adoptif qui s'y met aussi ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça tu sais bien que je déteste ça Rishido !

\- Encore ton sale caractère, demanda Marik en levant un sourcil ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour que tu sois un peu plus agréable ?

\- Crève ça me fera des vacances. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je rentre, j'estime être resté assez longtemps."

Il tourna les talons mais le bras de Marik s'enroula autour de son bassin. Yugi fut forcé de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, augmentant au passage les sanglots des fan-girls.

"- Non tu ne rentreras plus. Vois-tu je commençais à parler de notre mariage avec Ishizu et Rishido, dit-il alors que les trois filles étaient au bord du désespoir.

\- Ah c'est pour ça qu'elles chialent ces trois-là !

\- Bien sûr il y aura l'enterrement de vie de garçon mais avant tout la première nuit ensemble. Ce soir ça m'a l'air parfait. Émoustillé comme je le suis, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Bien sûr je vais prévenir ta mère et ton grand-père comme ça on ne sera qu'à deux ce soir. Si on allait maintenant dans mon lit ?

\- Ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu ! Laisse-moi partir !"

Yugi se débattit avec son côté félin allergique au contact humain en hurlant. Marik résistait en le maintenant assis sur ses genoux aussi fermement que possible avec ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses mains devinrent baladeuses et il lui fit des baisers dans le dos. Au bord de la crise, le jeune homme réussit à sortir de l'emprise de son bourreau et se remit sur ses jambes en un éclair. Pendant cette fraction de secondes, il se retourna et envoya son poing droit dans le visage de Marik. Il tomba sur le crâne en emportant sa chaise avec lui. Tout le bar fut pris d'un soupir de surprise face à cette scène. Yugi reprenait son souffle pendant que Marik à terre portait la main à son nez qui saignait. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, là les ennuis s'étaient transformés en tornade. Il s'enfuit en courant en jetant au passage sa perruque, ses gants et son tablier. Dehors, une pluie glacée le trempa jusqu'aux os en quelques secondes. Bien que courir avec des talons sur des pavés mouillés était un coup à se casser la figure, il courait à en perdre haleine. Il accéléra en entendant son tortionnaire crier son nom. Apparemment il s'était lancé à sa poursuite car ses pas résonnaient sur les flaques. Les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère.

"- Yugi ?

\- MAMAN AU SECOURS C'EST LA CATA ! MARIK M'A FORCÉ À ME TRAVERSTIR ET M'A FAIT DES FAVEURS SEXUELLES ! JE ME SUIS ENFUI APRÈS QU'IL M'AIT FAIT DES ATTOUCHEMENTS ET MAINTENANT IL EST À MES TROUSSES !

\- Calme-toi mon chéri et cours aussi vite que tu peux ! Puise dans tes forces et distance-le ! Quand tu seras assez loin cache-toi et rentre à la maison ! Tu peux le faire, moi et grand-père sommes avec toi ! Ne parle pas tu vas gaspiller ton souffle ! Je raccroche d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça mon amour, demanda ironiquement la voix de Marik derrière lui ?"

Fou de terreur, Yugi accéléra sa course et réussit à échapper aux griffes de Marik. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes près de la fontaine. Il scruta les alentours obscurs sous la pluie en reprenant son souffle. Il porta la main à sa bouche, s'agenouilla sur le sol trempé et vomit. Une fois son estomac vidé, il se mit à sangloter. Maintenant que Marik venait de le plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar, que pouvait-il faire ? Demain matin il viendra chez lui ligoter et bâillonner sa mère et son grand-père pendant qu'il l'enlèvera et l'enfermera pour réduire à néant ses derniers espoirs de pouvoir tirer un trait sur sa période de harcèlement scolaire. Il doit s'enfuir loin de Domino à présent pour protéger sa famille. Il reprit sa course et atteignit enfin le magasin. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et appela sa mère et son grand-père. Ils accoururent en le serrant dans leurs bras.

"- Oh mon pauvre bébé qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, soupira sa mère ?

\- Que fais-tu avec cette robe et c'est quoi ce maquillage baveux ?"

Yugi leur raconta toute sa soirée chaotique du déguisement à son départ en catastrophe sous la pluie après avoir mis Marik presque KO.

"- Bon là c'est plus possible, jura sa mère ! Je vais aller m'expliquer avec ce dégénéré et lui remettre son cerveau en place !

\- Non maman si ça se trouve il n'attend que ça pour me faire du chantage en échange de notre mariage ! Il faut que je parte ce soir avant qu'il ne débarque et s'en prenne à vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- C'est ce que nous avons prévu après ton coup de fil, expliqua Sogoruko. Tu pars en exil chez ton oncle Pegasus. Nous t'avons préparé une valise avec des vêtements et des effets personnels. Nous n'avons pas oublié tes cartes et ton disque de duel. T'exercer avec tes cousins te changera les idées.

\- Merci grand-père, merci maman, je pars tout de suite.

\- Mais pense au moins à te changer, remarqua sa mère !

\- Je n'ai pas ce luxe. Plus vite je partirai, plus vite je serai en sécurité.

\- Pense bien à utiliser le téléphone crypté de ton oncle pour nous prévenir de ton arrivée, précisa Sogoruko. Ainsi Marik ne pourra pas te localiser."

Après avoir fait la bise à sa famille, Yugi s'élança en courant sous la pluie. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, on entendait plus que ses talons claquant à la surface des flaques et le roulement de roulettes de sa valise qu'il traînait derrière lui. Au moins chez son oncle, il pourra enfin souffler. Son oncle Pegasus était le dirigeant de l'entreprise Illusion créatrice du jeu "Magic and Wizard", les cheveux blancs et les yeux noisettes. Il l'avait élaboré après un voyage en Égypte où il découvrit un ancien jeu de magie mettant en scène de vrais duels de monstres et de magiciens au temps du pharaon Atem. Veuf depuis dix ans, il ne lui restait au monde que ses trois fils : Seto, Noah et Mokuba. Tous les trois avaient les yeux bleus de leur défunte mère, bien que ceux du benjamin étaient plus foncés. Seto avait 18 ans et les cheveux bruns, Noah 17 ans et les cheveux vert émeraude et Mokuba 13 ans et les cheveux noirs et longs. Depuis leur enfance, Yugi entretenait une grande complicité avec ses cousins, surtout pour faire des mauvais tours. Lors des visites familiales, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'affronter à "Magic and Wizard". Seto autrefois le meilleur des quatre, Yugi a fini par dépasser son niveau. Au début mauvais perdant, il finit par être fier de son cousin. Pendant son exil, Yugi pourra compter sur eux pour retrouver le sourire, le temps que la tempête se calme.

* * *

Au petit matin, alors que l'aurore pointait le bout de ses rayons, Yugi arriva devant un superbe manoir. Une gigantesque barrière de bois empêchait quiconque d'y pénétrer. Mais Yugi savait parfaitement par où il devait entrer. Il tapa un code sur le clavier devant lui, une trappe s'ouvrit sur un escalier éclairé. Yugi claqua la trappe et descendit jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit sur une cour. En y pénétrant, son oncle vint à sa rencontre pour le serrer dans ses bras et lui faire la bise.

"- Ah te voilà enfin Yugi ! Tu aurais pu me laisser venir te chercher. J'aurais su le faire en toute discrétion. Tu n'as pas attiré l'attention j'espère ?

\- Non aucun risque en pleine nuit et en plein orage.

\- Va vite te changer et te débarbouiller. Mon dieu on dirait une pouffe qui a chialé après s'être fait larguer.

\- Et encore t'as pas vu la panoplie complète. Si tu m'avais vu avec la perruque, les gants et le tablier.

\- COUSIN, appelèrent trois voix !

\- Ah tiens voilà les trois confrères !"

Yugi laissa tomber sa valise pour courir vers ses cousins et leur sauter au cou.

"- Bah alors cousin ton vœu amoureux se retourne contre toi maintenant, plaisanta Noah ?

\- Par contre la robe et le maquillage baveux, là il a dépassé le sommet de la connerie, remarqua Seto dégoûté.

\- Quand il sera calmé on ira lui faire sa fête, grimaça Mokuba.

\- Calmos Jason, on est pas vendredi 13, rappela Yugi.

\- Oups pardon ! Bon va vite te laver et te changer cousin, on s'occupe de tes affaires."

Au même instant, on sonna à la barrière principale. Pegasus appuya sur un bouton du clavier près de la porte. Un invité qu'ils n'attendaient pas et deux autres compères apparurent sur l'écran au-dessus.

"Vite emmenez Yugi à l'intérieur et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte, le voilà."

Pendant que ses fils et son neveu couraient se cacher à l'intérieur, Pegasus remonta dans un monte-charge se trouvant dans la cour. Pendant la montée, il se jura mentalement de ne pas sauter sur ce salopard de première classe qui avait osé souiller son neveu de la sorte. Revenu à la surface, il ouvrit une porte incrustée dans la barrière en apparaissant le plus naturel possible. A la porte se tenait Marik accompagné de sa fratrie.

"- Bonjour messieurs dames puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui nous sommes à la recherche de mon petit ami qui a fugué cette nuit. D'après sa mère et son grand-père, il se serait enfui par la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'ils dormaient.

\- (Mon petit ami non mais tu t'entends ? Pourquoi pas ta fiancée tant qu'on y est ?) Pourriez-vous me le décrire ?

\- Petit, les yeux violets, les cheveux en pics noirs et violet clair avec des mèches blondes sur le devant.

\- Non cela ne me dit rien. N'auriez-vous pas une photo ?

\- Ishizu montre-lui."

Sa sœur sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra à Pegasus une photo du jeune homme travesti. L'oncle sentit son sang bouillir dans sa tête, ce n'est pas le moment de l'étriper.

"- Je ne comprends pas c'est votre petit ami ou votre petite amie ? Vous voyez bien que c'est une fille sur cette photo ?

\- Ishizu pas une avec sa robe enfin !"

Elle corrigea son erreur en montrant cette fois une de Yugi habillé normalement.

"- Non je n'ai jamais vu cette personne. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer ces photos si jamais je le vois ? Celle avec sa robe m'aiderait s'il se déguisait en femme pour passer inaperçu.

\- Bonne idée. Dans ce cas donnez-moi votre numéro et je vous les envois tout de suite."

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Avec ces preuves entre ses mains, il suffirait de les conserver avec le numéro de ce crétin et le balancer à la police qui débarrassera définitivement Yugi de ce pervers jouant avec sa dignité.

"- Mais une question pourquoi tenez-vous à le retrouver ? S'il s'est enfui il devait avoir une raison ? N'auriez-vous pas été disons abusif envers ce garçon jusqu'à le pousser à vous fuir ?

\- M'accuseriez-vous d'avoir maltraité l'amour de ma vie ? Il n'en est rien.

\- (Répète un peu mon salaud ? Tu veux que je te montre la vérité en face ? Sauf que celle-là elle va faire mal en s'écrasant droit dans ta sale gueule.) Oh veuillez m'excuser je pensais juste que...

\- Et quand il sera de nouveau à moi, nous nous unirons tous les deux. Je le jure devant Râ.

\- Oh alors vous êtes égyptiens ?

\- Précisément. Bien nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée monsieur.

\- Vous de même. (C'est ça dégage et ne t'approche plus de cette maison à moins d'un kilomètre avant que je ne te refasse le portrait. Voyons si tu seras toujours le plus beau avec ta gueule bousillée.)"

Pegasus claqua la porte derrière eux. Il attendit que le bruit de leurs motos se fondent au loin pour relâcher la colère qu'il avait repoussée.

"- Alors toi mon coco, si j'apprends que tu as posté cette photo sur quelconque site pornographique pour faire du chantage à mon neveu innocent et forcer ce mariage de merde en échange de sa dignité, ça va vraiment barder ! Frime tant que tu peux parce que bientôt tu vas pleurer ta mère ! Je vais te mettre la misère jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes d'arrêter en chialant !

\- Papa, demanda Seto derrière lui ?"

Surpris, l'oncle se retourna pour voir ses fils revenus cette fois sans Yugi.

"- Les enfants je croyais vous avoir dit de...

\- Yugi est à l'intérieur sous la douche dans sa chambre, expliqua Noah. Il se reposera juste après.

\- Pourquoi tu râlais comme un vieux grincheux, demanda Mokuba ?

\- Voyez par vous-même."

En leur montrant la photo de leur cousin travesti, tous trois hurlèrent en détournant la tête et en cachant leurs yeux d'un bras.

"- Mes yeux ça pique, se plaignit Mokuba !

\- Ah le salopard de fils de...

\- Seto pas devant Mokuba enfin, coupa Pegasus !

\- Papa cache cette horreur que nous ne serions voir, supplia Noah !

\- Bon là ça se corse déjà. Il nous faudra vérifier si ce cinglé n'aurait pas posté cette photo sur un site pornographique afin de faire chanter Yugi.

\- On s'en occupe papa, proposa Mokuba. Préviens tata et grand-père au passage que Yugi est en sécurité avec nous.

\- Je m'en occupe. Mais surtout n'en touchez pas un mot à Yugi, le pauvre a déjà assez de pression comme ça avec ce type à ses trousses. Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille et ne pas le stresser d'avantage."


	3. Chapitre 3

Pendant que Pegasus prévenait Sogoruko de l'arrivée de son petit fils, les trois frères passèrent l'après-midi à lancer une recherche de la photo à travers le net. Qui sait peut-être que Marik chercherait à brouiller les pistes en postant la photo ailleurs que sur un site pornographique. Mais leur enquête tomba dans une impasse, la photo était nulle part sur Internet. C'était bon signe pour le moment. Yugi dormit profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ses cousins et son oncle se turent pour ne pas l'alarmer mais continueront leur enquête tous les jours. Marik pourrait très bien la poster n'importe quand. A chaque fois un échec, le chasseur semblait s'être calmé. Leur garde fut baissée trop vite, car voici ce qui arriva une semaine après.

* * *

Par cet après-midi ensoleillé, les quatre cousins sortirent en ville pour que Yugi prenne l'air. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue commerciale, Yugi aperçut quelques mètres plus loin son harceleur. La panique le gagna et il se sépara de ses cousins en courant dans une rue perpendiculaire. Bien entendu il se perdit et tourna en rond jusqu'à revenir sur ses pas. En cherchant ses cousins, il eut la malchance de croiser Marik. Pourtant celui-ci continua son chemin sans lui prêter attention, à la plus grande surprise de Yugi qui resta figé sur place. Les voix de ses cousins l'appelant et courant à sa rencontre le sortirent de son état second.

"- Mais où étais-tu passé, demanda Seto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver comme ça ?

\- Si vous m'aimez ne levez surtout pas les yeux.

\- Les gars indésirable à 13h, prévint Noah.

\- C'est pas vrai, pria Mokuba. Bon on fait quoi ?

\- Avançons droit devant comme si de rien n'était, proposa Seto."

Tous les quatre prirent la direction du nord en avançant aussi naturellement que possible. Malheureusement Marik les avait repérés car il les suivait. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Ishizu.

"- J'ai retrouvé Yugi, rejoignez-moi à l'ancien Furet du Nord toujours ouvert.

\- Merde il appelle des renforts, soupira Noah ! On peut paniquer maintenant ?

\- On va surtout foncer, prévint Seto !"

Ils se mirent à courir en hurlant malgré les ordres de leur poursuivant de lui rendre son amour. Yugi commençant à s'essouffler, Seto attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à un magasin abandonné dont les portes étaient ouvertes. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils coururent entre les cartons avant de se retrouver bloqués par un mur.

"Un cul de sac on est coincé, avertit Mokuba !"

Ils se retournèrent en entendant Marik s'approcher. Noah poussa Yugi derrière lui pendant que ses frères se regroupèrent autour d'eux.

"- Terminus messieurs, maintenant rendez-le moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal.

\- Faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps, lança Mokuba !

\- Ça peut s'arranger, sourit ironiquement Marik."

Quand il claqua des doigts. Ishizu et Rishido surgirent derrière les trois frères en leur passant une corde autour du cou. Par une pression sur un bouton, les cordes se soulevèrent avec eux. Ils perdirent pied et se retrouvèrent pendus.

"- Non pitié Marik pas ça !

\- Mais mon amour tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire si tu veux qu'ils soient épargnés. Moi j'ai tout mon temps mais eux. Reste à savoir combien de temps ils pourront retenir leurs respiration, dit-il en gloussant."

Yugi resta figé de peur et tourna son regard vers ses cousins. Trop de sang s'accumulait dans leurs cerveaux, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

"- STOP C'EST BON TU AS GAGNÉ RELÂCHE-LES JE T'ÉPOUSERAI !

\- Voilà qui est mieux."

Marik claqua de nouveau des doigts, Ishizu appuya sur le bouton de la mort ici devenu celui de la vie. Les trois garçons tombèrent lourdement à plat ventre en reprenant leur souffle et en versant des larmes. Ils avaient condamnés leur cher cousin à passer le reste de sa vie avec ce monstre et ils ne pourront rien faire pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal. Yugi se précipita vers eux.

"- Yugi pourquoi, demanda faiblement Seto en levant la tête vers lui ?

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, gronda Noah en reprenant son souffle !

\- On peut encore empêcher ce désastre, promit Mokuba.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que vous restiez tous en dehors de ça. Dites à tonton, maman et grand-père que je les aime et qu'ils ne viennent pas me chercher. C'est pour eux que je le fais. J'aurais dû céder dès le premier jour, ça aurait évité ce drame.

\- On t'interdit de dire ça, coupa Seto ! Tu es notre famille et tu mérites mieux que ce pervers ! Pense à Yami !

\- Yami m'a abandonné pour sa peau. Il n'était pas le genre à se laisser abattre mais on peut dire qu'il a préféré fuir alors que ses amis ne cessaient de se morfondre à savoir s'ils le reverraient un jour. Pour moi il n'existe plus et n'a jamais existé. J'ai été stupide de placer la deuxième partie de mon vœu en lui.

\- Oh que c'est émouvant, chouina Marik en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme ! J'adore ta façon de faire ton deuil ! Allons terminé mon cœur. Au passage je ne veux plus voir cette vieillerie. Pas question d'avoir ça chez moi, grogna-t-il en arrachant la chaîne du cou de Yugi.

\- Non laisse-le moi c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui !

\- Veux-tu que je le brise en mille morceaux ? Alors ferme-la et maintenant suis-moi à moins que tu veuilles que je te fasse mal, ordonna-t-il en jetant le puzzle devant les trois frères !

\- Je t'en supplie ! SETO NOAH MOKUBA !

\- YUGI ! ATTENDS LAISSE-NOUS LUI DIRE AU REVOIR !"

Mais Marik traîna Yugi hurlant de désespoir à l'extérieur du magasin, suivi de Ishizu et Rishido. Les trois frères ne purent rien faire hormis entendre les cris de leur cousin jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inaudibles pour eux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Mokuba ?

\- Seto, tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, interrogea Noah ?

\- Oui il est temps qu'on en finisse ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes. Venez allons le retrouver."

Ils se relevèrent en ramassant le puzzle de Yugi et sortirent du magasin. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la fontaine au centre de la grande place. Là les attendait un garçon du même âge que Yugi et lui ressemblant, sauf que trois de ses mèches blondes formaient comme une couronne en pointant vers le haut, ses yeux violets étaient ceux d'un égyptien et sa taille le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Il se leva et vint à leur rencontre.

"- Mais il n'y a que vous trois. On s'était mis d'accord que vous deviez me rendre mon Yugi adoré, celui que j'ai aimé dès que son regard de braise a brûlé mon cœur entier.

\- Épargne-nous ton eau de rose Casanova, coupa Seto ! Marik a retrouvé notre cousin et l'a enlevé. En voici la preuve, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant le puzzle.

\- Quoi ? Et vous n'avez rien fait !

\- J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir votre majesté, grogna Noah ! Il a failli nous pendre au plafond comme des criminels ! Tiens regarde les marques qu'on a sur le cou ! Un peu plus et nos têtes explosaient par surcharge sanguine !

\- Je vois ça. Ce serpent à sonnette si je le retrouve.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir revoir Yugi, demanda Mokuba ? Parce qu'avant que sa liberté et ses espoirs soient réduits comme peau de chagrin, il a dit des propos sur toi qui ne sont pas beaux à entendre.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il a gardé de profondes séquelles tout au fond de lui depuis ta disparition. Il a fait devant nous un deuil en te qualifiant d'égoïste. Yami m'a abandonné pour sa peau. Il n'était pas le genre à se laisser abattre mais on peut dire qu'il a préféré fuir alors que ses amis ne cessaient de se morfondre à savoir s'ils le reverraient un jour. Pour moi il n'existe plus et n'a jamais existé. J'ai été stupide de placer la deuxième partie de mon vœu en lui.

\- Mais quel vœu ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ce ne serait pas celui quand...

\- Quand grand-père lui a offert l'objet du Millénium de ton ancêtre, expliqua Seto, il a ajouté que le jour où il le compléterait, il lui accorderait un vœu. Étant solitaire et la cible de tous les gosses de son école et son quartier à l'époque, il lui a demandé d'avoir des amis fidèles, dont un avec qui il partagerait plus que de l'amitié. La première partie s'est réalisée après que les brutes de son lycée soient envoyées en prison avec un piège tendu par deux de ses anciens bourreaux et son amie d'enfance. Pour la deuxième, son choix s'est porté sur toi Yami. Notre cousin est tombé amoureux de toi mais tu t'es enfui en le laissant seul en ce monde avec un pervers ayant jeté son dévolu final sur lui.

\- Alors pendant que je me cachais pour tous les protéger de ce malade, l'amour de ma vie me pleurait jour et nuit en priant mon retour. Oh non Yugi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Yami se mit à trembler pendant que les larmes coulaient. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en sanglotant. Il tomba lourdement sur ses mains en s'appuyant et en gémissant le nom de celui qu'il aimait. Noah poussa un profond soupir et donna un violent coup de poing à Yami qui bascula sur le côté. Il se précipita vers lui et le souleva par le col de sa veste.

"- Mais tu vas arrêter de chialer ouais ? T'es sûr d'être le descendant d'un pharaon toi ? Non parce que je ne pense pas qu'il est resté planté devant cette bestiole de cinquante mètres en se pissant dessus ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu retrouveras Yugi ! Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses et ensemble on va le sortir de cette merde avant qu'il ne s'ouvre les veines pour y échapper ! Maintenant relève-toi et suis-nous !

\- Où ça, demanda Mokuba ?

\- Rentrons à la maison. A l'heure qu'il est, ce salopard a déjà confisqué le portable de Yugi pour le détruire et nous empêcher de le localiser. Mais en y réfléchissant, ce condescendant ne sait pas que nous sommes les fils de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs chez qui il a toqué. C'est ça l'avantage à n'avoir pris que des caractéristiques physiques de sa mère. Et comme papa a son numéro, rien de plus simple que de localiser son téléphone puisqu'il ne se doute pas qu'on l'a en notre possession.

\- Toi en revanche tu as le génie de ton père, remarqua le petit frère.

\- Et quand on l'aura trouvé je lui mettrai une branlée à "Magic and Wizard".

\- Minute papillon, coupa Mokuba ! J'ai bien mieux qu'un duel de monstres moi, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique. Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion de ressortir les épées de nos arrières grands-parents ? Ce serait marrant de voir le Dom Juan de carnaval se faire embrocher.

\- Bien vu petit frère, l'occasion de ressortir les vieilles antiquités, confirma Seto."

Yami hocha la tête et se releva en passant le puzzle autour de son cou. Le petit groupe rentra et raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Pegasus. Ils lui exposèrent ensuite leur plan.

"- Alors c'était toi le beau pharaon des temps modernes de mon neveu. Je sais que sa vie amoureuse ne fait pas partie de mes affaires mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Prends bien soin de lui, il est fragile. Si tu te montres pire que ce monstre pervers, ce sera moi qui t'embrocherai.

\- Rassurez-vous monsieur, je prendrai soin de lui après l'avoir arraché à ce cauchemar.

\- Tenez les garçons, voici le numéro. Retrouvez Yugi, moi je vais ressortir les épées et bien les astiquer. Un duel d'escrime doit se faire avec le matériel approprié."

Tous se mirent à l'ouvrage. Mokuba lança un logiciel de localisation et tapa le numéro. Il appuya sur la touche recherche en espérant que la théorie de Noah soit vraie. Bingo, la recherche leur donna vite un résultat. Une maison perdue en pleine campagne située à une vingtaine de kilomètres de Domino City. Sur l'image, ils aperçurent un objet dans un coin qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier. En zoomant, ils comprirent que c'était une caméra. Marik ne comptant plus laisser Yugi lui filer entre les doigts maintenant qu'il l'avait, la maison devait aussi être truffée de caméras à l'intérieur. Ils lancèrent le piratage du système de surveillance de la maison. Le piratage réussit, ils inspectèrent toutes les pièces jusqu'à tomber sur celle d'une petite pièce avec des barreaux à la fenêtre. Dans un coin, Yugi était recroquevillé en position fœtale et tremblait de tous ses membres. Quand Mokuba activa le son, ils comprirent qu'il sanglotait. Yami poussa un profond soupir en voyant l'amour de sa vie dans une profonde détresse. Il serra le puzzle dans ses mains. A cet instant, il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Voir Yugi dans un tel état lui avait toujours pincé le cœur, les larmes n'allaient pas à son beau visage. La porte s'ouvrit et Marik entra. Yugi leva son visage baigné de larmes et le fusilla du regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, lança Yugi ? Tu m'as volé ma liberté en te servant de mes cousins, ça te suffit toujours pas ? Ta vanité est si capricieuse que ça ?

\- Allons ne gaspille pas ta si jolie voix pour ça Yugi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas en position de m'insulter, pas après ce que tu as fait. Mais maintenant c'est terminé puisque tu passeras le reste de ta vie à mes côtés. Si seulement tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Rien que toi et moi, ensemble pour la vie. Notre bonheur sera complet quand tu me diras oui dans trois jours. Tu seras beau dans ta robe de mariée. Tu as toujours eu ce côté féminin qui te va si bien et accentue ta beauté si divine. Oh mon Râ je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour me rendre aussi dingue Yugi Muto ! Je te promets que je te ferai mien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il s'approcha du jeune homme apeuré qui se blottit encore plus dans son coin. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et le souleva pour coller leurs lèvres. Yugi plissa ses paupières closes dont s'échappèrent encore plus de larmes en sentant sous ce baiser ce sourire qu'il a toujours détesté chez Marik. Enfin il le relâcha et quitta la pièce en lançant un clin d'œil à son futur fiancé adoré, le laissant continuer de pleurer. Bien qu'il ait dit que Yami n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux, il aurait voulu qu'il soit près de lui en cet instant et que ces lèvres acides et repoussantes étaient les siennes telles qu'elles lui apparaissaient : douces, chaudes et gourmandes avec un goût si doux et sucré. Yami grinça des dents après que ce Marik ait eu le culot de voler à Yugi son premier baiser en plus de sa liberté et son bonheur devant ses yeux. Ce crime, il le prendra droit dans ses tripes.

"- Trois jours, répéta Seto. En étant patients, ce sera beaucoup plus marrant de foutre en l'air son mariage à la con.

\- Bien sûr pendant que Yami le transformera en trophée de chasse nous on foutra le boxon dans la baraque, ça nous calmera, proposa Noah.

\- Je sais pas si je pourrai tenir sans lui faire bouffer la hache de papa, sourit sadiquement Mokuba. Ça lui laissera un goût bien amer.

\- Attends-moi mon amour, dans trois jours je t'appartiendrai."

Ils organisèrent leur mission de sauvetage le reste de la journée. Ils s'y rendront en fourgonnette pour faire leur entrée fracassante par un mur détruit. La famille s'arma chacun d'une arme dont une batte de base-ball, un pied de biche, une pelle et un bâton de hockey. Bien leur pris de vérifier les caméras de surveillance car les préparatifs du mariage avancèrent si bien qu'il fut avancé au lendemain après-midi. Ils se mirent en route sitôt l'information transmise. Ils embarquèrent dans la fourgonnette conduite par Pegasus pour arriver dans la soirée. Ils se garèrent dans le bois non loin de la maison pour passer inaperçu. Ils mangèrent des sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés en inspectant les caméras. Yugi n'avait pas bougé de son coin de la journée. Il refusait les repas servis par Marik malgré la faim qui le tiraillait clairement. Puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure de se rebeller, autant l'exprimer avec ce qu'il a. Heureusement que la robe de marié qui allait le combler de ridicule n'était pas dans la chambre sinon il l'aurait mise en pièces. Yami ne lâcha pas le puzzle de la soirée, il pouvait presque sentir une part de Yugi. Avant de s'endormir, il posa ses lèvres sur la pièce de l'œil en imaginant que c'était les lèvres de son amour.


	4. Chapitre 4

Une heure après le levé du soleil, Mokuba fut le premier réveillé. Au passage, il alluma son ordinateur portable pour vérifier au cas où le mariage aurait été avancé. Le destin avait voulu qu'il ait le bon réflexe. Dans le salon décoré comme une salle de fête, Yugi en robe de mariée marchait vers Marik et Rishido en costard et Ishizu en robe de soirée bleue.

"- Alerte critique le mariage a commencé sans nous, avertit Mokuba !

\- Déjà, demanda Noah réveillé ? Génial va s'y papa appuie sur le champignon !

\- Et comment fiston ! Accrochez-vous ça va secouer !

\- Yami garde tes distances et ne vomis pas sur moi s'il te plaît, prévint Seto.

\- Fais-en autant."

Pegasus démarra la fourgonnette et écrasa la pédale d'accélération. Les garçons furent plaqués contre leurs sièges mais étaient impatients de bousiller ce mariage de carnaval et débarrasser Yugi de cette robe de mardi gras. Au même instant, le jeune homme marchait lentement en pleurant silencieusement, un bouquet de roses blanches dont une bleue à la main. Sa robe était moulante à falbalas avec les manches horizontales terminées par un bord à volant bleu, un ruban bleu cousu et terminé par deux nœuds au niveau du volant de la robe, une ceinture bleue cousue au niveau du bassin et nouée en un nœud pendant, des gants bleus et des talons blancs avec un nœud bleu. Il portait également des bracelets argentés, des boucles d'oreilles blanches et une couronne d'argent avec un voile fixé. Ses paupières étaient aussi bleues que ses lèvres peintes et ses joues roses. Il s'arrêta à côté de Marik en costard. Malgré ses paupières fermées, il pouvait sentir son regard le dévorer des yeux en léchant ses lèvres à la vue de son joli corps parfaitement mis en valeur. Il continuera de le sculpter avec des tenues féminines. A côté d'eux Rishido en costard tenait un coussin sur lequel reposaient deux alliances en argent. Ishizu était devant eux en robe bleue bustier longue.

"- Marik Ishtar, acceptes-tu d'épouser Yugi Muto ?

\- Je le veux, dit-il en passant une alliance au doigt de Yugi.

\- Yugi Muto, acceptes-tu d'épouser Marik Ishtar ?

\- (Je refuse et te maudis au plus profond de mon âme.) Je le veux, hésita-t-il en versant un nouveau flot de larmes en passant l'autre alliance au doigt de Marik.

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Embrasse le marié."

Yugi serra ses paupières et attendit un nouveau baiser acide. Marik passa sa main derrière ses cheveux et l'approcha de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant le bruit d'un véhicule. En se retournant, il aperçut une fourgonnette avec au volant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs chez qui il avait toqué foncer droit sur la maison. Rishido et Ishizu coururent se protéger dans la cuisine perpendiculaire au salon et Marik entraîna Yugi dans un coin. Il le protégea en le serrant contre lui quand la fourgonnette passa à travers la vitre. Les portes avant et la coulissante arrière s'ouvrirent et sa famille en sortit. En voyant Yami apparaître, il crut d'abord rêver. Alors qu'il voulut courir vers celui qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer, le bras de Marik l'arrêta.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça mon amour ?"

Pour toute réponse, Yugi le fusilla du regard, lui cracha au visage et le gifla de son bouquet qu'il écrasa ensuite sur sa tête. Libéré de son emprise, il courut vers Yami en jetant ses bijoux et sa couronne voilée et lui sauta au cou. Ils s'enlacèrent avec toute leur passion et partagèrent un doux baiser fidèle aux rêves de Yugi. Cette tendre scène d'amour traversa le cœur de Marik comme une flèche empoisonnée. Ses yeux perdirent leurs pupilles et il poussa un hurlement de rage en se tenant la tête. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui surpris, ayant attendu une autre réaction bien moins inquiétante. Ishizu et Rishido sortirent de la cuisine et s'approchèrent de lui. Marik tomba à genoux en gémissant. Il s'appuya sur ses bras en versant des larmes de rage de ses paupières closes. Il rouvrit ses yeux devenus ceux d'un démon. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains et la dirigea vers le plafond en poussant un cri inhumain. Les autres crurent avoir rêvé mais une partie de ses cheveux étaient maintenant dressée en pics au-dessus de sa tête. Il la dirigea en direction de Yugi qui fut pris d'effroi. Son corps était plus musclé qu'avant et le regard et le sourire qu'il lui lançait étaient ceux d'un psychopathe. La rumeur était vraie, voilà donc son côté obscur.

"- La fidélité n'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi Yugi, dit-il d'une voix lui glaçant le sang. Pendant tout ce temps où je t'aimais et te montrais toute mon affection, toi tu me repoussais, me rejetais, m'humiliais alors que je te demandais simplement de me chérir avec la même affection. Voilà pourquoi tout est de ta faute si j'ai de nouveau pris ce visage, sale petit morveux égoïste. C'est comme ça que tu me traites ? Ton rôle dans la vie est de faire souffrir ceux qui t'aiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Épargne-moi tes arguments à la con ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! C'est toi qui m'a harcelé alors que je ne te demandais qu'à me laisser vivre en paix ! Je pensais pouvoir vivre le reste de ma vie sans ne plus jamais devoir côtoyer les ordures dans ton genre mais tu as débarqué pour raviver ses souvenirs contre lesquels je luttais ! Je commence à me demander s'ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé pour me punir d'avoir osé échapper à l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours !

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? En plus d'embrasser un autre devant moi, tu oses te permettre de continuer à me parler sur ce ton ? Très bien, dans ce cas je serai le méchant, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Tant que je serais-là tu devras m'affronter si tu veux lui faire du mal, ordonna Yami en se postant devant Yugi !

\- Tiens Yami c'est bien ça ? Le descendant de ce pharaon qui m'a condamné à rester enfermé sous terre et à me faire scarifier au couteau brûlant par mon propre père. Oui c'est à cause de ton ancêtre que ma vie n'était qu'un cauchemar. Pour empêcher quiconque de réveiller la créature qui menaça l'Égypte et toute la planète de ses ténèbres, le clan des Ishtar fut désigné afin de conserver ce secret. Pour cela, le dos de chaque homme fut marqué pour enfouir ce secret avec eux. Étant le seul à m'être rebellé contre ma destiné, j'ai pris soin de faire disparaître ce secret qui pesait sur mon dos et de détruire les deux objets du Millénium en la possession de mon clan. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les autres, une renaissance avec seulement cinq objets entiers sera impossible. Et par un beau jour, Yugi m'est apparu. Le garçon parfait pour passer le reste de sa vie à mes côtés. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Mais encore une fois, ce pharaon a décidé de me torturer à travers toi Yami. Lui il m'a volé mon enfance, toi tu m'as volé celui que j'aimais. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que tu me haïsses autant pharaon Atem ? Peu importe, tu vas payer pour ça !

\- Tu as fini ? A t'entendre on dirait que c'est moi le coupable de l'enfer que fut ta vie. J'en suis désolé mais reporter ta rage sur moi ne te mènera nul part. Celui que tu hais tant n'est plus de ce monde et je ne suis pas responsable des malheurs de ton existence. Tu es exactement comme ce Bakura et son ancêtre. Lui aussi m'a fait porter le chapeau du massacre du village de ce voleur pour la création des objets du Millénium. Sauf que cet abruti n'avait pas plus de plomb dans sa cervelle que toi puisqu'il n'a jamais pensé à vérifier ses sources. Probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas le bon angle de vue ou parce qu'il avait de la merde dans les yeux, il a confondu l'oncle d'Atem avec son père. Après tout comment le blâmer de cette sottise, ils étaient jumeaux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour reporter sa haine et sa rage sur Atem. Comment pouvait-il être responsable ? Il n'était même pas encore venu au monde à cette époque. Tu la vois maintenant la connerie ? Je pense plutôt que c'était une revanche sociale. Pendant que mon ancêtre avait une vie de palais avec l'amour d'un père, lui vivait dans la rue seul et livré à lui-même. Atem lui a pardonné et l'a épargné après sa victoire contre Zorc en le condamnant à l'exil. Assister au massacre des siens alors qu'on n'est qu'un enfant est la pire façon de perdre son innocence, mais moi je n'ai pas laissé passer ça avec son descendant indigné par le calvaire de son ancêtre. Il aurait pu au moins se renseigner. A quoi bon ressortir du placard une histoire datant d'il y a des siècles de cela ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai tué pour éradiquer tous les fanatiques de cette lignée et être sûr que désormais, plus personne ne prendra la rumeur lancé par le père d'Atem au premier degré. Car oui il a pris la responsabilité des crimes de son frère à sa place pour le protéger. Et ce bien qu'il s'est allié à Bakura pour donner le pouvoir à son fils quand Atem est monté sur le trône. Super le frangin n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a même pas daigné prendre la défense de son neveu pour montrer qu'il aimait malgré tout sa famille. Mais même si Bakura avait tué le vrai coupable, il n'aurait soulagé qu'une partie de sa rage puisque cela n'aurait pas ramené ses proches. C'est ça le plus gros inconvénient de la vengeance puisque tu ne seras jamais en paix au final, alors pourquoi te donner tant de peine ? A cause de lui j'ai dû abandonner mes amis dont l'amour de ma vie pour les protéger et l'empêcher de s'en prendre à eux. S'en prendre à des innocents qui n'ont absolument rien à voir là-dedans, dans une vieille querelle du passé bordel de merde ! Et de quoi tu m'accuses toi ? De t'avoir piqué Yugi ? Mais t'es complètement à la masse mon vieux ! Il m'avait choisi avant même que tu ne viennes t'en prendre à lui ! Et encore tu l'aurais aidé à faire son deuil et à se reconstruire, je n'aurais pas interféré dans votre relation ! Mais de là à rejeter la faute sur un de ses proches pour calmer ta frustration de ne pas avoir obtenu ce que tu voulais est débile et inutile puisque ça ne te le donnera pas ! Ton enfance gâchée n'était pas une raison pour le déclarer comme ta possession ! Tu es le deuxième et le dernier qui m'accusera de crimes que je n'ai pas commis. Un duel à l'épée déterminera lequel gagnera le cœur de Yugi.

\- Va s'y sors-les tes armes antiques.

\- Et ta gueule aussi elle sera antique quand je t'aurais défoncé.

\- Ça va finir en bouillie ou bien en hachis !

\- Plutôt avec une castration. Quoique tu n'en aies pas besoin, tafiole."

Yami se cacha derrière un sourire en voyant Marik s'enflammer littéralement de colère. Il sortit les épées du camion et en lança une à son adversaire qui l'attrapa au vol.

"- Bien rattrapé tafiole.

\- Continue comme ça et je vais t'arracher ta langue comme aurait dû faire cette bestiole il y a trois mille ans.

\- Bon vous vous battez oui ou merde, s'impatienta Seto ? On est pas venu pour vous regarder vous engueuler comme un vieux couple ! Vous voulez du thé tant que vous y êtes ?

\- Et vous qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous n'étiez pas venus foutre le boxon ?

\- Cet abruti de Yami nous ferait oublier l'essentiel, soupira Noah en se tapant le front !

\- Hé je t'ai entendu ! Bon en garde ma mignonne !

\- Je vais t'ouvrir le bide comme un porc ! Je ne peux peut-être pas avoir l'amour de Yugi pour moi, mais je peux me débarrasser de toi pour vivre enfin la vie que j'ai rêvé avec lui."

Le duel commença pendant que la famille de Yugi s'amusait à saccager la pièce pour calmer leurs nerfs et offrir à Yami l'honneur d'embrocher son ultime bourreau. Les épées fendaient l'espace en s'entrechoquant et en faisant des étincelles. Yugi regardait le combat entre ses deux prétendants, les mains serrées sur son cœur battant. La salle de mariage fut bientôt transformée en champ de ruines. Marik tentait plusieurs fois de blesser Yami mais celui-ci évitait chacun de ses coups. Normal, il avait ça dans le sang grâce à Atem. Repose en paix pharaon, lui adressa Yami mentalement. Il se montrait digne de son ancêtre en maniant son épée comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Enfin, il leva fièrement sa lame en poussant un cri de bête et la laissa retomber sur le bras de Marik, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il recula en arrière en portant la main à sa blessure. Il saisit une nappe blanche résultant d'une table cassée par un des cousins et pansa rapidement sa plaie d'un morceau déchiré. Le combat reprit difficilement pour Marik dont le bras le faisait souffrir. Sa blessure était en train de s'infecter, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il trouva la solution en trichant. Il fit un bond de côté pour se retrouver près de Yugi qu'il jeta sur son épaule et courut dans l'escalier. Yami s'élança derrière lui. Même si Marik le distança, il se laissa guider par les cris de Yugi.

"MARIK LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! YAMI AU SECOURS !"

Marik s'enferma avec sa proie dans une pièce au deuxième étage et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos. Il le saisit par les cheveux en grinçant des dents. Yugi hurla de douleur en le suppliant de le lâcher. Son bourreau n'eut aucune pitié et le jeta contre le mur où sa tête se cogna. Yugi s'écroula à plat ventre en pleurant. Il se colla le plus possible contre ce qui l'empêchait de fuir à nouveau en le regardant de son regard rempli de frayeur. Marik le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur, sa respiration fut coupée. Il s'accrocha désespérément à cette main qu'il ne pouvait repousser.

"Tu as fini ces enfantillages ? Il est temps que tu te tiennes tranquille. Voyons voir si Yami voudra toujours de toi si j'ai détruit ton joli petit corps si parfait, si je suis le dernier à t'avoir touché, si je suis celui qui t'a dépucelé."

Les yeux de Yugi s'écarquillèrent encore plus de terreur. Il se débattit en le suppliant malgré sa respiration difficile de ne pas faire ça. Marik déchira de son épée le haut au milieu, révélant le torse de Yugi, et le côté de sa jupe, révélant ses jambes. Alors qu'il en écartait une en y glissant sa main, Yami défonça la porte. En voyant que Marik était en train de tenter le comble en se permettant de voler la pureté de Yugi de la plus horrible des façons, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita sur son adversaire en hurlant pour lui asséner le coup fatal. Ce dernier fut malheureusement plus rapide en se redressant sur ses jambes et arrêta l'attaque d'un revers de son épée. Il eut malgré tout l'intelligence de reculer pour éviter que Yami blesse Yugi, ou plutôt celle de donner à Yami une idée de l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de Yugi, et ce au sens propre. Plus Marik reculait, plus il se rapprochait du balcon de la pièce. Il continua pour éviter les coups de son adversaire jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre. Là, Yami le blessa au torse en faisant une coupe latérale. Il termina en lui mettant un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya heurter le balcon. La violence du choc fut telle qu'il bascula en arrière contre le bord et tomba dans le vide en hurlant. Un grand bruit et le silence complet. Yugi rejoignit Yami et tous deux s'approchèrent du bord. Marik était cette fois redevenu tel qu'il était avant que son amour pour le jeune homme ne devienne qu'une folie obsessionnelle. Son corps sans vie gisait dans une flaque de sang et son visage était inexpressif, comme si toutes ses émotions l'avaient quitté en même temps que sa vie. Yugi ôta son alliance représentant une vie de couple terne et cauchemardesque et la jeta symboliquement sur le cadavre. Puis il se tourna vers Yami en souriant. Son visage doux s'endurcit alors, sa main vierge de toute alliance vint gifler violemment son amour. La violence de la gifle força Yami à pivoter sur le côté. Surpris par son geste bien qu'il s'y était attendu et qu'il le méritait, il ramena son regard interrogateur vers Yugi en se tenant la joue.

"Ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonné en t'enfuyant sans un mot comme un voleur."

Avant même que Yami ne rétorque, Yugi se jeta sur lui pour dévorer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé.

"Et ça c'est pour être revenu pour moi."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, Yugi fondit en larmes contre la poitrine de Yami en s'accrochant à son haut.

"- Mais au nom de Râ où étais-tu passé pendant ces deux ans ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'ancêtres et de querelle vieille d'il y a des siècles ressortie du placard après tant d'années ?

\- C'est la vraie histoire de mon ancêtre, le pharaon Atem. Pendant le règne de son père, le pharaon Aknamkanon, une guerre menaçait la paix de l'Égypte et son peuple. Son frère Aknadin trouva une solution avec la création des objets du Millénium qui leur donneraient le pouvoir de ramener la paix. Mais ce qu'il ne mentionna jamais, c'est qu'ils devaient sacrifier 99 vies. Aknadin se rendit avec une armée et des hommes dans le village de Kul Elna qu'ils mirent à feu et à sang afin de créer ces objets faits d'un mélange de corps humains et d'or fondu. Seulement, un seul de ses habitants survécu. Un enfant du nom de Bakura qui assista impuissant au massacre des siens. Il aurait confondu Aknadin avec le pharaon à cause de leur ressemblance jumelée et a accumulé une haine monstrueuse envers Aknamkanon et toute sa descendance. Mais même les ténèbres se cachant dans le cœur des humains avaient un dieu : Zorc l'Obscur. Utiliser tout un village de voleurs et pilleurs corrompus le réveilla. Deux des âmes présentent étaient assez noires pour qu'il prépare son entrée triomphale. Il cacha une partie de lui dans celle d'Aknadin lassé de vivre dans l'ombre de son frère et une autre dans celle brisée de Bakura, le temps d'être ressuscité par l'un d'eux. Aknamkanon apprit plus tard la triste vérité par le prêtre Mahad, lui-même par l'intermédiaire de son objet, et porta les crimes de son frère à sa place si le secret venait à se rependre. Il demanda aux dieux d'épargner son fils, le choix de cette création ne venant que de lui. Il tomba malade et décéda peu après. Quand le jeune orphelin monta sur le trône, Bakura ayant préparé sa vengeance fit une entrée salvatrice en balançant le pot aux roses officiel qu'il avait appris sans autre preuve que la rumeur lancé par Aknamkanon. Un combat se livra entre le pharaon d'Égypte et le roi des voleurs. Pendant la bataille, la part de Zorc en Aknadin se réveilla avec ses vieux démons. Il trahit son neveu en plaçant les objets du Millénium dans la stèle qui les créa après avoir attiré leurs possesseurs dans un piège et Bakura retrouva son créateur. Lui-même n'était qu'une partie de Zorc comme celle qui sommeillait en Aknadin, le Prêtre des Ténèbres. Heureusement, Atem trouva à l'aide des paroles de son père à propos des dieux égyptiens le moyen de le renvoyer dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité d'où il sortait. De la fusion des trois dieux égyptiens tels que tu les connais par le jeu de ton oncle, naquit le créateur de la lumière divine Horakty. De sa lumière, elle détruisit Zorc, ne laissant que Bakura et Aknadin en parfaite santé. Atem pardonna son oncle qui reprit sa place de prêtre juste aux côtés de son fils. Quant à Bakura, ayant compris que son innocence volée en assistant à un massacre en avait fait un hôte idéal pour Zorc jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse parti de lui, il le condamna à l'exil. Son descendant s'en étant pris à moi, j'imagine qu'il a survécu et a recommencé sa vie. Mais son ex-actuel descendant était comme moi le portrait craché d'un ancêtre puisqu'il avait hérité de sa haine envers la famille d'Aknamkanon, y compris sa descendance. Un soir alors que je rentrai du lycée, il m'a agressé en me révélant ce que je ne savais pas d'Atem. J'ai réussi à lui échapper malgré mes blessures graves mais je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital dans le plus grand secret pour l'empêcher de me retrouver et me tuer. Pendant mon coma qui a duré un mois, mon ancêtre m'a rendu visite dans un rêve où il m'a dit la vérité et les mensonges dans le récit de Bakura. Si Atem a tout fait pour que le monstrueux secret autour des objets du Millénium soit étouffé sans parvenir aux oreilles de sa descendance, ce fou de Bakura n'a pas fait de même. Peut-être en espérant qu'un de ses descendants prenne sa revanche sur un d'Atem. A mon réveil un mois plus tard, mon père qui avait fait des recherches secrètes en profondeur sur Atem me confirma la vérité. Ma famille m'a envoyé hors de Domino City sous un autre nom pour me protéger. Je l'ai fait sans discuter parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire avant qu'il ne découvre mes amis et mon amour pour me faire du chantage. Par un quelconque miracle, il n'a jamais employé la méthode rapide pour les salopards en quête de vengeance dans son genre. De mon côté, je l'ai cherché aussi pendant deux ans pour le tuer avant qu'il n'utilise la méthode vicieuse pour me ramener. Les dieux ont entendu ma prière puisque le destin a tourné en ma faveur cette fois. J'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec tes cousins et leur ai tout raconté. L'aîné était plus difficile à convaincre mais ils ont accepté de m'aider à ressortir au grand jour devant toi, après avoir compris que j'ai subi la folie d'un fanatique à la con qui aurait pu faire plus de victimes. L'occasion s'est présentée quand tu es arrivé le lendemain-même. J'ai attendu encore une semaine pour que tu te remettes de l'horrible tentative de ce Marik qui te faisait des misères. Tu imagines ma jalousie quand j'ai appris qu'un autre vicieux te convoitait. Puis ils ont réussi à te faire sortir du manoir pour te ramener auprès de moi mais ce serpent à sonnette a eu le dessus avant de me repasser les devants. Désormais mon cœur t'appartient Yugi. Plus personne ne pourra s'y opposer maintenant que tu es à moi mon amour.

\- Yami, s'il te plaît, supplia Yugi en lui prenant les mains. Fais disparaître ce cauchemar et tous mes souvenirs de ces années de souffrance où j'étais seul, comme tu l'avais commencé.

\- Je le ferai seulement quand tu auras enlevé et brûlé cette robe ridicule mon cœur.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon beau pharaon des temps modernes.

\- Mais avant, je te rends ceci. Après tout, tu es celui de nous deux qui le mérite le plus."

Il ôta le puzzle et le passa autour du cou de son petit ami. Yugi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et regagna son ancienne prison où étaient ses vêtements. Il se changea en prenant soin de mettre sa robe en pièces et se débarbouilla avant de retrouver Yami. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussé, main dans la main, et tombèrent sur la famille du jeune homme.

"- Ah bah quand même, soupira Mokuba ! On se demandait s'il vous avait tués. On allait monter tellement on s'inquiétait.

\- Quoi, remarqua Yami surpris ? Vous n'avez pas vu un corps tomber du deuxième étage ou entendu des cris ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est cassé la gueule du deuxième en plus, interrogea Seto ?

\- Je l'ai forcé à reculer vers le balcon, je l'ai presque embroché et je l'ai fait tomber.

\- Au moins un danger pour la santé mentale de notre cousin en moins, rassura Noah.

\- Bien brûlons tout ça et allons nous s'en.

\- Quoi mais Ishizu et Rishido, s'inquiéta Yugi ?

\- Ils se sont enfuis pendant qu'on saccageait le rez-de-chaussée. Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt à Domino City. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour obéir au moindre caprice de son cadet. Trouvons des allumettes et de l'essence et détruisons toute trace de ce psychopathe."

Ils s'exécutèrent et détruisirent la maison en ramenant le cadavre de Marik à l'intérieur. La maison fut vite dévorée par les flammes. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour la police, personne ne pensera à venir dans ce coin paumé. Ils rentrèrent à Domino City dans la soirée. Pegasus prévint Sogoruko que désormais Yugi ne courait plus aucun danger en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils jurèrent de se taire et de laisser Yugi revenir une fois que la mystérieuse disparition des Ishtar se serait apaisée. S'il revient le soir même, la police pourrait le suspecter d'avoir joué un rôle là-dedans alors que tout cela n'était que de la légitime défense. Un mois plus tard, Sogoruko prévint Yugi que Ishizu et Rishido avaient cédé leur bar fermé depuis leur disparition à un autre propriétaire. Ils s'étaient retirés au calme à la campagne après leurs recherches sur l'exil de Yugi échouées pour que Marik s'en remette. Mais un accident de motocycle lui a coûté la vie quelques temps après. Ils resteront maintenant là où ils sont pour faire leur deuil. Ils ont prévenu le grand-père et la mère de Yugi pour leur dire qu'ils ont menti pour qu'il soit enfin en paix. Une fausse tombe est même au nom de Marik dans un cimetière proche de leur nouvel habitat pour en être certain. Après s'être battu tant d'années pour avoir une vie normale sans harcèlement moral, les dieux lui ont accordé sa prière. Son vœu demandé au puzzle du Millénium était complet. Il peut vivre cette vie avec son Yami adoré, son beau pharaon des temps modernes. Il reprit contact avec ses amis pour leur annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé leur ami disparu. Les amoureux organisèrent une réunion au manoir de son oncle pour leur annoncer également leur couple. Surprise et joie furent au rendez-vous. Leurs amis regrettèrent surtout de ne pas avoir été présents pendant la période de harcèlement amoureux de Yugi pour le protéger et le défendre. Malgré le mal qui était fait, le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son amour retrouvé pour oublier tous ce temps où il était seul dans un monde ignorant ses souffrances. Tout cela appartenait au passé, il peut maintenant vivre pleinement la vie qui lui a enfin été accordée. Ses amis durent bientôt lui dire de nouveau au revoir en se promettant cette fois de recommencer des réunions amicales tous les ans.


End file.
